


The Renewal

by MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Oaths & Vows, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/pseuds/MarieQuiteContrarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompted: We may not get a second Rumbelle wedding but I do hope we get a beautiful scene where Rumple puts Belle's wedding ring back on her finger; that in itself can be a renewal of their vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what could have happened if Rumple and Belle renewed their marriage vows after Rumple awoke from stasis.

At last. After weeks of working, waiting, and worrying, Rumple was awake. Though his was face strained with fatigue and pain, he was conscious and on his feet. Together, they strolled slowly down the sidewalks of Storybrooke, his warm arm entwined with hers and the familiar gold-tipped cane clenched in his right hand. Anxiously, she searched his dark, serious eyes, trying to read his furrowed brow. Was he worried about Zelena? Troubled by the loss of his status as the Dark One? Anxious about running into other people?

Shaking her head slightly, Belle pushed aside the jumble of worries. Rumple was here and safe and _hers_. Everything else was just a detail. They would find their way together, and this time nothing would keep them apart.

Pressing closer to her love for warmth and reassurance, Belle rummaged through her handbag for the brass key to the pawnshop. As she turned the lock with a soft click and opened the door, Rumple hesitated, hovering in the entryway. 

Rumplestiltskin hadn’t been inside his pawnshop since the day he collapsed, his blackening heart snuffing out the last human flicker of flesh in his failing heart.

Huddled on the hard, cold floor, the last vestiges of his goodness were gobbled up by the beast within. There was nothing more for Rumplestiltskin to do than wait for death. With him powerless to stem the tide of evil, the Dark One would crash upon Storybrooke like a typhoon, drenching Belle, Henry, and the rest of the town in a deluge of blood and suffering. He had failed to save the town and he had failed at his final chance for a happy ending with his true love.

When Rumple had been convinced that all hope was lost, she had arrived—his salvation—flooding the darkness with her radiance and lifting the shadow of death like a sweet summer breeze. _Belle had come back for him_.

While he had labored for each breath, he miserably confessed his tearful insecurities: _Who could ever love me?_

But Belle had come to his rescue once more, salving his weary soul with her unshakable faith and enduring love. _I don’t love Will_ , she had insisted, when he urged her to find happiness elsewhere.

Returning to the here and now, Rumple offered her a pained smile and took his first step into the shop. Grabbing his hand, Belle led him behind the display case to the safe. She reached inside the lead-lined box on the wall and pulled out their chipped cup.  
  
That humble, delicate little piece of porcelain was such an unexpected, welcome sight that Rumple released a sob of relief—she hadn’t thrown it away after all.

“Darling, what is it?” Belle asked, setting the cup aside to smooth her hands over his soft brown hair and wipe the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

She didn’t remember, he realized, recalling that Regina had made her forget everything they had said to each other that day.  
  
“I’m all right,” he assured her, kissing her pert little nose. “Just really glad to see that cup again. I’ve missed it.”  
  
“So have I,” she replied, picking it up once more. “While you were gone, I kept it here where I knew it would always be safe. Every so often, I would take it out, and hold it, and force myself to think about our life together, our wedding, our plans—how good it all was.” Tears brimmed in her sapphire eyes, one droplet rolling down her cheek. He caught it with his lips, kissing it away.  
  
“I love you Belle,” he said, his voice cracking. “I’m so sorry I failed you.”  
  
“You didn’t fail me, Rumple.” She shook her head and held the cup between them. “We failed each other. We shattered our life together, but now we can pick up the pieces and start again.”  
  
In the bottom of the cup was one of his pocket squares—a ruby red one that matched Belle’s favorite of his ties. Slowly, reverently, she unfolded the scrap of silk to reveal her wedding ring.  
  
Then, beaming at him with the brightness of the sun, she started to slip it back onto her finger.  
  
He stopped her, swiftly yet gently plucking the ring from her fingers. “Belle, no. Let me,” he begged earnestly. “But not here. Please. Come with me, sweetheart,” he beckoned.

Rumple drove the Cadillac to the edge of the woods. He guided Belle back to the old well—the place they had confessed their love; the place they had married; the place they had revealed their broken hearts.

Beneath the canopy of softly rustling leaves, their world narrowed until they were the only two people in all the realms. No one would disturb or interrupt them here.

“You know,” he reminded her drawing the ring out of his breast pocket and lacing his fingers with hers, “this well is a very special place, Belle. It’s said that the waters that run beneath it have the power to return that which one has lost—promises, memories, even love.”

“I remember,” she assured him, her eyes shining with affection and hope.

“Belle, on our wedding day, I pledged many things to you, including my faithfulness. With great sorrow and regret, I acknowledge that I broke that vow—I put magic and power ahead of you. These past months have tested us, but despite my many betrayals and poor choices, you never gave up. True Love has prevailed. This time, I won’t forget to love you as you deserve. This time, I won’t forget to put you first. Empty though it may be right now, this time, I won’t forget to trust you with my whole heart. Will you stay with me? Forever?”

“I will,” she responded.

With quaking fingers, he slid the ring back into its rightful place on her small, soft hand.

Trembling, Belle rested her left hand over his heart, feeling it thrum steadily beneath her palm.

“Rumplestiltskin, I broke promises to you, as well.  I swore I would never stop fighting for you; I said I’d never give up. But I did—and I let my own selfishness and a stupid gauntlet blind me to all your pain and suffering. Today, I pledge to fill the hole in your heart until it’s overflowing with so much love that you will never forget or question my devotion to you—ever again. Will you stay with me? Forever?”

“I will,” he whispered.

She lifted his left hand to her mouth, pressing his signet ring to her lips. In their time apart he had never removed it. He was hers—always.

Closing the distance between them, he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue. Sighing, she parted her petal-soft lips beneath his and they drank of each other’s sweetness for long moments.

“Can we go home now?” she asked breathlessly after they drew apart, yearning to complete their reunion.

Her husband laughed quietly at her eagerness, and rested his forehead against hers. His wife. “I’m here with you, aren’t I?” he answered. “I’m already home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love goofy, romantic fluff! <3


End file.
